Lucy Callaghan
NOTE: ''This character was created by and belongs to chechensichkeria. Any and all content on this page is not canon nor part of the mainstream Big Hero 6/Disney timeline. Please do NOT edit this page without my permission. Any and all unauthorized edits will immediately be removed. Thank you. 'Irene Vasilakis', 'Esq.' is a supporting character in the ''Big Hero 6 ''universe. She is a Greek-American criminal defense attorney, former wife of roboticist Robert Callaghan, and mother of Abigail Callaghan. Though she divorced Robert prior to the events of the film, she finds herself assigned to Robert's criminal case following his attacks on San Fransokyo as Yokai. She is portrayed by actress Ashley Judd. History Early Life Irene Callaghan was born '''Irene Vasilakis '(Greek: Ειρήνη Βασιλάκης, Eiríni Vasilákis) in Los Angeles to Greek-American parents. Her father was a restaurant owner while her mother was a local folk Greek musician. Raised in the Greek Orthodox Church with her two brothers and three sisters, Irene's parents owned a small ethnic Greek restaurant in the heart of Los Angeles and encouraged their children to take pride in their heritage. Unlike her family, however, Irene was uninterested in her culture and refused to speak Greek to her family as a child. This rejection caused the development of a rift between Irene and her parents. Not much else is known about Irene's personal background and history, as she chooses to keep her past to herself. She eventually left her parents and siblings behind in Los Angeles to study law at Yale Law School, eventually settling in Massachusetts to work for her uncle Yiannis's law firm for some time. It has also been hinted that Irene's childhood wasn't particularly exciting or stimulating, as she has once stated that she entered law and forensics in search of "adventure and thrills". In Hilo, Hawaii during a vacation, a young Irene met Robert Callaghan, then an aspiring soldier in the Marineshttp://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Yokai#TriviaDisney. The Art of Big Hero 6. Chronicle Books, 2014. Print.. The two eventually fell in love with one another, with Robert and Irene maintaining a long-distance relationship during his travels with the Marines. Robert later resigned from the military to settle in San Fransokyo with Irene. He picked up robotics and engineering while Irene became a renowned attorney and lawyer. The couple then had one daughter, Abigail. As a Mother As Robert's contributions to the scientific world grew, so did Irene's significance in the political world. With his rise to fame as an esteemed roboticist and theorist, he found himself having little time to care for young Abigail. Irene faced the same issue, as she was always too busy in her latest court cases and trials to watch over her daughter. Because of this, Abigail was often left at home with a strict babysitter while Robert and Irene worked furiously in their respective careers. Without her parents around, Abigail developed a rather tomboyish and spunky spirit, leading to her learning to manipulate and deceive her guardian in order to gain freedom from her iron grip. With a sense of resentment for Irene's and Robert's "bad parenting" and the excessive recognition the family received, she would sneak out of the Callaghan penthouse to explore the city. She later found herself in the slums of San Fransokyo in the midst of a bot fight: a hobby she would later come to find herself reveling inhttp://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Abigail_Callaghan. Relationships Robert Callaghan Abigail Callaghan Abigail and Irene have always been on awkward and tense terms with one another, with the former despising the latter for her "terrible parenting" during her childhood. Trivia * Her early developmental stages had her portrayed as first Polish (as Marlena Kazmierczak), then Georgian (as Irine Petriashvili). * She reverted to her maiden name, Vasilakis, after divorcing Robert. Some official documents still have her name written as Irene Callaghan, however. * Irene speaks fluent English and can understand Greek to some extent, but she cannot speak, read, or write in it. * Irene is now a cultural Christian and atheist due to Robert's irreligious influence on her as a young adult. ** The couple raised Abigail as an atheist. * Her name is derived from the Ancient Greek word εἰρήνη (eirḗnē) meaning "peace".https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/εἰρήνη * She used to visit Greece with her family every summer, but found the trips boring and frustrating (her Greek was not developed enough to fully listen in to her relatives' conversations). References Category:Chechensichkeria Category:Females Category:Female Category:Former wives Category:Adults Category:Women Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Lawyers Category:Characters Category:Characters who don't sing Category:Attorneys Category:Mothers Category:Greek Characters Category:Greeks Category:Characters of Greek descent Category:Characters who betrayed their loved ones Category:Americans of Greek descent Category:Wives Category:European characters Category:Mediterranean characters Category:Atheists